Question: Solve for $x$ : $8 = \dfrac{x}{6}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $6$ $ 8 {\cdot 6} = \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $48 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6}$ $x = 48$